


The Truth's Ashes

by Shadow15



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Eventual relationship, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow15/pseuds/Shadow15
Summary: Peter has no idea how Yondu managed to get him aboard the Dark Aster in a scheme to steal units.  All he knows is that Yondu expects him to carry out his job, no matter what it comes down to.  But for once, Peter isn't willing to use his body to get him what he wants this time; there's something about Ronan he doesn't like.The problem is, just when he starts to get close to the Kree, he finds out what that is.





	The Truth's Ashes

Peter didn’t like Ronan.  He didn’t know what it was about the Kree that rubbed him the wrong way, but Peter couldn’t  _ stand  _ him.  Though, the more Peter thought about it, the more he realised it probably wasn’t even anything Ronan had done and the issue laid more with Yondu and why he was  _ here _ .  

Just moments of reflection from Peter on the way Yondu had raised him only supported this theory more, and the familiar resentment towards his life and to  _ Yondu  _ raged in his stomach.  

“You don’t look like you will make a very good servant.” Ronan’s eyes wandered up and down Peter’s body, taking in his muscular appearance but still seemingly unhappy with what he was seeing.  “I was told you would not disappoint me but you have been on my ship for all of two minutes and already I am disappointed with you.” 

Peter gave a devious smirk.  He resorted to the same charm he used with the ladies, knowing it was just as effective on men on the few occasions he’d had to sleep his way in and out of trouble.  He licked his lips. “I’m sure I won’t fail to disappoint in…  _ other  _ ways~” 

Ronan gave a blank stare.  Peter wondered if he’d even understood the implications.  But finally, he spoke again. “Gamora will show you to my quarters.  You will have the room cleaned spotless and considered your first priority above all else.  When you are done in there, you will work your way deeper into the ship to clean.” 

Peter felt the tension in his body loosen when Ronan turned to leave.  Something about that Kree felt suffocating to him, as if being in his presence for too long would surely spell out his doom.  

Perhaps it was that giant, foreboding hammer Ronan carried around with him.  Maybe it was the facepaint that felt a little more intimidating than it should to witness.  

Or maybe it was the fact that, with Ronan being a Kree, Peter knew how easy it would be for him to snap Peter in half and kill him as effortlessly as stepping on a bug.  

Yes.  It was safe to say that Peter  _ really  _ hated Ronan.   


End file.
